Odcinek 7609
16 czerwca 2017 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp Jennifer HowardSceny w plenerze |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Shannon B. Bradley |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7608. « 7609. » 7610. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie Na posterunku policji, Eric przyznaje Bakerowi, że nie myślał o Sheili od lat, ale najważniejsze, że kobieta trafiła za kratki, a Quinn jest bezpieczna. Baker zapewnia Erica, że dołożą wszelkich starań, aby Sheila nie opuściła więzienia. Porucznik proponuje Forresterowie, że podwiezie go do domu, gdyż jedzie w tym samym kierunku, na co Eric się zgadza. W Spencer Publications, Brooke i Bill całują się. Loganówna współczuje Ericowi i Ridge'owi, którzy muszą uporać się z Sheilą. Tymczasem jeden z reporterów zawiadamia Billa, że w rezydencji Forresterów padły strzały. Kiedy Bill potwierdza informację u Wyatta, razem z Brooke postanawiają jechać do posiadłości Forresterów. thumb|320px|Eric i policja docierają do rezydencjiW rezydencji Forresterów, Ridge uspokaja Quinn, a Deacon leży nieprzytomny na podłodze. "Nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić", deklaruje Ridge. Mężczyzna wzywa policję, a chwilę później Deacon odzyskuje przytomność i pyta, co się stało. "Próbowałeś mnie zabić, idioto!", odpowiada Quinn. Deacon obiecuje, że nie będzie próbował żadnych sztuczek i chce jedynie porozmawiać z Quinn na osobności. Ridge zaznacza, że Fuller nie jest mu nic winna, a ona nazywa byłego męża samolubnym pijakiem i zaznacza, że nie chce go więcej widzieć. Deacon prosi Quinn, by odwołała policję, gdyż nie chce on skończyć w więzieniu. "Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć zanim próbowałeś mnie zabić!", rzuca Quinn. "Ty pierwsza próbowałaś mnie zabić!", odpowiada Deacon, przypominając, że kobieta zepchnęła go z klifu do oceanu. Ridge jest zdezorientowany. Quinn dowiaduje się od Ridge'a, że to Katie zauważyła niebezpieczeństwo i go zawiadomiła. W rezydencji zjawia się Katie, której Quinn dziękuje. Katie nie może uwierzyć, że za zamachami stoi Deacon, który wyznaje, że był zdesperowany, gdyż ponownie popadł w nałóg i potrzebował pieniędzy. W rezydencji zjawia się Eric razem z Bakerem i innymi funkcjonariuszami, którzy słyszeli o strzelaninie przez radio. thumb|left|320px|Deacon zostaje aresztowanyEric jest zaskoczony, gdy spostrzega Deacona. On natomiast broni się, tłumacząc, że to Quinn najpierw usiłowała go zabić. Zarzuca jej, że zostawiła go i nie odpowiadała na jego wiadomości, choć on pomagał jej w biznesie. Katie chce wiedzieć, czy Sharpe chciał ją we wszystko wrobić, ale on zaprzecza. Zapewnia również, że nie współpracował z Sheilą. Deacon zostaje aresztowany, ale próbuje przeprosić Quinn i Erica, zapewniając, że nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić. Kiedy policjanci zabierają Deacona, zjawiają się Brooke i Bill, a za nimi również zaniepokojony Wyatt. Eric jest wdzięczny synowi za ocalenie Quinn, która wyjawia, że Deacon nachodził ją od miesięcy. Wyatt i Eric dziękują Katie i Ridge'owi za uratowanie Quinn życia. Eric przeprasza żonę, że zostawił ją samą i pojechał na posterunek. Quinn i Ridge wymieniają spojrzenia, a na nich spoglądają Katie i Brooke. thumb|320px|Brooke, Bill i Wyatt chwalą Katie za jej postawęEric dostaje telefon i odchodzi na stronę, a Wyatt ma nadzieję, że Deacon na długo trafi do więzienia. Katie informuje Billa, że Will jest ze swoją opiekunką, Niną, w domu Donny i nie był obecny podczas ostatnich wydarzeń. Bill zwraca uwagę, że Katie została oczyszczona z zarzutów. Kobieta ma wyrzuty sumienia z powodu grożenia Quinn bronią w firmie, ale Brooke uważa, że najważniejsze jest, iż siostra w porę zaalarmowała Ridge'a o zagrożeniu. Katie przyznaje, że Quinn zawdzięcza Ridge'owi życie. "To ich połączy na zawsze", zwraca uwagę Brooke. Poruczunik Baker dzwoni do Erica i informuje go, że Deacon został zatrzymany i udało się ustalić, że Sheila nie miała nic wspólnego z zamachami na Quinn. Złamała jednak zakaz zbliżania się, więc może pozostać w areszcie. "Co mamy zrobić?", Baker pyta Erica. thumb|left|320px|Quinn wyznaje Ridge'owi swoje uczuciaNa tarasie Forresterów, Ridge zapewnia Quinn, że Deacon już jej nie skrzywdzi. Quinn jest wdzięczna, że Ridge narażał dla niej swoje życie. Kobieta kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu. "Przepraszam, ale muszę to powiedzieć. Kocham cię", wyznaje Quinn, a następnie odwraca wzrok. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Deacon Sharpe Kategoria:Bradley Baker Kategoria:E. Lopez